


Planet Thessia Invasion of Planet Earth

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mass Effect Trilogy, Pretty Little Liars, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alex Danvers is US President, Cat Grant is CIA Director, Gen, Jimmy Olsen is US Vice President, Lena is Retired FBI Special Agent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: "We are mono-gender beings, women as you humans call it," General Tevos spoke, her gaze directed towards the camera."Your human president is no longer in office. Your vice president is also gone."Her face is much softer than the Asari before her, but she still appears deadly to the humans since they are invading their world.Despite their base being the United States, the Asari's planned to take over the Planet Earth."My fellow Asari and I propose that you humans be put into camps," General Irissa started."Concentration camps are unethical. It would be the death to humans, no? Why would we accept that agreeing would mean the oppression of the human species? We cannot accept this whatsoever! How could you all possibly think this is the right course of action?".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Characters and Credits

Writer:   
Genre: Horror

 **Characters (Arrowverse TVShows)**  
Lillian Luthor (Human) Age: 55 Year Old  
Lionel Luthor (Human) Age:55 Year Old  
Lex Luthor (Human) Age: 38 Year Old  
Lena Luthor (Human) Age: 30 Year Old  
Caitlin Snow (Human) Age: 30 Year Old  
Eliza Danvers (Human) Age: 55 Year Old  
Jeremiah Danvers (Human) Age: 55 Year Old  
Alex Danvers (Human) Age: 33 Year Old  
Cat Grant (Human) Age: 46 Year Old  
Jimmy Olsen (Human) Age: 33 Year Old  
Thea Queen (Human) Age: 24 Year Old  
Sara Lance (Human) Age: 24 Year Old  
Laurel Lance (Human) Age: 30 Year Old

 **Characters (Marvel Cinematic Universe)**  
Gamora (Zehoberei) Age: 22 Year Old

 **Characters (Mass Effect)**  
Liara TSoni (Asari) Age: 20  
General Benezia  
General Irissa  
General Lidanya  
General Tevos  
Aria T’Loak  
Aethyta

 **Characters (Pretty Little Liars TVShow)**  
Aria Marie Montgomery Age: 16 Year Old  
Spencer Jill Hastings Age: 16 Year Old  
Alison “Ali” Lauren DiLaurentis Age: 16 Year Old  
Hanna Olivia Marin Age: 16 Year Old  
Emily Catherine Fields Age: 16 Year Old  
Mona Vanderwaal Age: 16 Year Old


	2. Prologue

The year is a thousand twenty, the month is November, and the day is the twenty-fifth. Tens of Millions of Americans were gathered around their tables, setting them for the normal festivities of Thanksgiving. This was the day when Americans came together to give thanks and to be with family, to connect with family. This is also the day the human world was enslaved.

Whether it was night, afternoon, or morning, everyone could see the mysterious meteor that fell from the sky. The thing was a bright mass that was lit on fire from the speed and force of freefalling. It was the biggest meteor anyone had ever seen, but that wasn’t the problem. The problem was where this thing landed. Initially.

When it did reach the ground outside Washington, the capital city, it was apparent that this was no meteor. It was a UFO, an unidentified flying object. Stopping right above the White House, the ship hovered before landing on the bright green lawn of the president’s home. Agents rushed out of the Whitehouse, their guns clutched in their hands tightly and firmly. Black glasses covered their faces as they treaded safely towards the ship. As the ship lowered itself, the wind whipped around, nearly blowing away the agents of the White House.

They all stopped once the ship sat on the grass with a clank. Then a door slid up and a walkway shot out from a slot on the ship. There was no sound that was made as nothing happened. Then everything happened. Aliens came out of the ship slowly and confidently. They weren’t like anything anyone had ever seen before.

These aliens had bluish-purple skin that shined in the sun. Some had eyebrows while others didn’t, but all looked feminine. There didn’t seem to be any men around. Instead of hair, they had semi-flexible, cartilage-based scalp crests that grew into shape. These structures were rigid and didn’t flop around. They moved with their head movements.

An agent stepped forward, his lips pursed and gun raised. “I’ll handle this,” he muttered as he leveled his weapon and shot. The gun gave a deafening boom as the trigger was pulled.

There was a beat of silence as the bullet whizzed through the air, hitting the first alien it could find. Breaths were held as nothing happened. The alien didn’t even flinch at the metal entering their skin. But they did bleed, and it was purple. Despite their similarities to humans, they were nowhere close.

“We are Asari and we’re here to take this Country over,” said the shot Asari alien. It stepped forward and held a hand up, then squeezed their hand into a fist.

It was a silent command that told their comrades that it was time to attack. The began the trek down the ship, moving fearlessly and with grace. The agents followed a command they heard in their ear to shoot, so that’s what they did. The agents began shooting at the Asari, emptying their clips into them but with no avail. The Asari took the hits with no reactions.

They pulled their own weapons from their pockets and used them against the agents, killing them with one shot. The agents fell to the ground, their bodies trembling before eventually perishing on the grass of the White House. The Asari continued towards the house, not caring about the other countless amounts of agents that stood in their way whether they were FBI, CIA, or NSA. No one could stand in the way of their plans to take over.

Meanwhile, the president sat calmly. Alex Danvers was as calm as could be despite the threat that was coming closer and closer to her. She sat in her office, her arms crossed on her desk and her posture relaxed. Her vice president, Jimmy Olsen stood next to her. In contrast to Alex’s calm nature, Jimmy was trembling where he stood. He was not ready to die. Especially not by the hands of unknown aliens.

“Jimmy, we’ve served together for one term, but we’ve known each other for years. It’s been great serving with you and being your friend for this long,” she said, not even sparing Jimmy a glance.

“I don’t plan on going down easy, Alex. We’ve got the best agents out there, we’ll be fine.” Jimmy crossed his arms, forcing himself to believe his own words.

Alex smiled as she finally looking over at him. Her brown hair shifted over her shoulders as she did so. “Ever the optimist, Jimmy.”

“Well, if I’m not-“

Jimmy was cut off as the door burst open. Cat Grant stepped through. She was the director of the CIA and was usually a calm and sophisticated woman. But now she was anything but. Her blonde hair was disheveled, and her fair skin was splattered with drops of blood. She slammed the door behind her and pressed her back against the white wood.

“Miss President, we couldn’t stop them. It’s like they’re invincible. Everyone is dead,” Cat stated frantically. She turned the lock of the door before walking over to her superiors. “Lillian Luthor and your father, Jeremiah, are gone. So many agents are dead and I’m afraid we’re all that’s left of the White House.”

“What do we do?” Jimmy asked, his tone sounding more panicked than before.

Alex sat back and relaxed further. “Simple, we do nothing at all. There is nothing for us to do, unfortunately. It’s been great knowing the both of you and I just wish everyone else was here.”

With those parting words, the door gets blast. The knob breaks off along with part of the wood as the Asari step through and into the office. They reveal nothing in their faces, only offering blank canvases. Purple blood leaks from their skin but other than that, the human weapons had done nothing to deter them. They were still there to take over.

“Don’t take it personally,” their leader, their commander, said as they stepped through. “Your death will happen quickly.”

Before any of them – Alex, Jimmy, or Cat – could say anything, they’re blasted with the extraterrestrial weapons. They tremble and converse before finally dying, taking their last breaths.

It would be three weeks later before anything was heard about the invaders. Because there was no one in the office, things had been silent as people wondered just what had happened. At this point, because the US President had gone silent, people started to piece together that the meteor wasn’t actually a meteor. The United States was in a bit of an uproar. There weren’t answers that no one could actually give.

Until a network broadcast was sent out. That was when it was revealed that what came down as an Asari spaceship, something extraterrestrial. The ship came from the planet Thessia, a planet from a different region of the solar system.

“We are mono-gender beings, women as you humans call it,” General Tevos spoke, her gaze directed towards the camera. This was breaking news, so it was being broadcasted on all channels everywhere. “Your human president is no longer in office. Your vice president is also gone.”

Over the United States, people sobbed hearing the news. Mouths were covered to muffle sobs and faces were red and wet with sadness. The humans were not okay, they were sad and without a leader. They didn’t know what at all to do.

“It’s crazy isn’t it,” 10 Year Old Blair Waldorf stated from her seat at a Restaurant Chain Earl. “I was in Highschool class when the arrival happened. I think someone snuck in and got some recording or something. Anyways, I heard over the radio that the FBI Agents were being taken out or going missing. I mean…that’s crazy. It’s the FBI, how can we survive if even the FBI can’t?”

She leaned her elbow on the counter and placed her head in her hand. Her eyes rolled in disbelief at her own words. Next to her sat Lena Luthor, an ex-FBI special agent. A glass of dark liquor sat in front of her and her body was slumped over. Hearing the teenager speak, she glanced over at her before looking back at the screen of the tv.

A snort left Lena. “I’m pretty sure it was drones who killed everyone.” Though her words are a joke, her body exudes seriousness. For the moment, it trips people up.

“Wait,” Blair shrieks. “Really? Is that true?”

But she receives no reply. Turning their attention back to the tv, they tune in to the next Asari to speak, General Benezia. Her face is much softer than the Asari before her, but she still appears deadly to the humans since they are invading their world.

“It’s better for everyone to cooperate and we won’t have any problems. We hope we’re all clear.” With those final parting words, the broadcast cut off. It was the start of a new world.

That’s why General Irissa and General Lidanya were meeting with the UN, the United Nations. Despite their base being the United States, the Asari’s planned to take over the Planet Earth. They wanted to rule the humans and they would. This meeting was to decide how things would work.

“My fellow Asari and I propose that you humans be put into camps,” General Irissa started. Her posture was stern and intimidating, leaving the UN leaders trembling in their seats. They didn’t know what would set these aliens off. “These camps will-“

“Camps?” one spoke up, interrupting Irissa and furrowing his eyebrows in disbelief. Sweat began to bead on his wrinkled forehead and he wiped it away with a chubby hand. “Like…concentration camps? But those are…those haven’t been used since World War Two.”

Irissa smiled. “We have studied humans for centuries. One thing we appreciated was the actions of Adolf Hitler. He went from restoring the German economy to getting a whole nation under him. We view his Nazi regime as powerful; wouldn’t you all say so?”

She stood up and crossed her arms behind her back while Lidanya stayed seated. In her ear, she could hear her other generals speaking. Aethyta, Benezia, and Aria T’Loak. She listed as they commanded things from their own end.

Each leader gulped, their eyes were wide in terror. If they were speaking truthfully, this was not good for any of the humans whether they’re American or not. Being sent into camps was an age-old way to do things. But if anyone remembered the Nazi regime, all humans would be out of luck.

“But…” someone else stuttered, their voice holding fear and cowardice inside. “Concentration camps are unethical. It would be the death to humans, no? Why would we accept that agreeing would mean the oppression of the human species? We cannot accept this whatsoever! How could you all possibly think this is the right course of action?”

“Hmm,” Lidanya mumbled, cocking her head to the side. “We believe that reservations are also in order. You will still be your own people…but you still must follow us. Is that not familiar to the Americans? They did do it to the natives so it shouldn’t be so odd.”

“But that was different!”

“And how? We see it this way: humans have always been oppressive to each other, so much war, so much death. But now that an unfamiliar force is here, it is such a problem. Why is that? It’s because humans don’t enjoy letting superior beings be in control, but now you have no choice. Either you agree to our proposition or face mass destruction from our people.”

The man who spoke before growled in anger, not enjoying being threatened. He slapped the table with his hands as his face grew red with anger. He sneered at the two Asari generals in front of him. “No! We will not go down easily.”

“Okay,” Lidanya pulled out her Asari’s gun and shot him. Everyone watched as his body trembled before he slumped over with death. “Does anyone else object? I have no qualms about ending the life of you all.”

There was no more denial. They were being forced to submit and there was nothing they could do. Things were set into motion with just a click of the button. The Asari knew they would get their way. The US president was gone along with the top agents in the world, the humans were in the palms of their hands.


	3. Chapter 1

“Shit!” Monica Turnball exclaimed as bullets whizzed by her head. She ducked before a stack of large cases, avoiding the flying metal at all costs. The bullets tinged against the cases, bouncing off. Her ears rung. Each sound hurt to hear. There were lots of explosions and shooting. Guns were their weapon of choice. It was the only weapon they really had, unfortunately. The Asari were more powerful in the fact they had better weaponry and they weren’t easily killed by human weapons. “Take cover! Get down.”

Monica looked around herself, observing the destruction she was currently in the middle of. It was midday when she and her troops decided to storm one of the camps set up by the aliens. They were holding vital information here, information that would be used to move further with their resistance. Monica had already been retired when the Asari came. She was enjoying her rather mundane life until word got out that a strange meteor landed at the White House. Then it came back that the president was no longer alive. Soon, she was mourning with everyone else since the U.S. was now without a leader. Even the vice president perished that day. Then when she heard that each director of the secret services was gone, she knew this was serious. She knew her time as a free and carefree human was gone, down the drain, over. There was no more living freely. Their lives as they knew it was over.

That was when Monica’s hate for aliens began. Before, she had no problem with them. They didn’t do anything o her, so she didn’t’ do anything to them. That was until she was forced to see her friends and family fade right before her eyes. The Asari had ravished the world, destroying half the population while they were at it. Those who did die were sent to concentration camps and used as test dummies for experiments. It was a sad time when Monica was happy her family was mostly gone. At least they wouldn’t be forced to be worked on like slaves or animals. She and many others wanted to put a stop to them, force them out, get them away. She wanted all of them to die, but she knew it wasn’t an easy feat. She knew things would not work out for them easily. But they still fought. Every day was a fight for the resistance. Every day was a chance they could be closer to freedom, but those chances slowly dwindled. Their hope went with it as they lost more people each time.

After that, she vowed to get her revenge. With the help of her sister, Michelle, Monica was able to form the resistance. The Human Resistance Against Evil Aliens. They now spend their lives fighting against those who wronged them, the Asari who continue to take without giving anything back. Each of them has suffered at the hands of the aliens and watched as their families perished with the other humans who were taken away forcibly and killed. They managed to escape their camps and reservations, finding solace in each other and their mutual hate for evil aliens. Michelle was the only family Monica now had and vice versa. That was why Michelle was her second in command. They needed to remain close to each other, hoping they’d be able to keep each other safe. It was their best bet as the last of each other’s family.

Through countless trials and errors, they found the best thing to do was fight back. With Monica’s military experience and Michelle’s smarts, they conquered more than they thought they could. With the element of surprise, the Asari were just as vulnerable as humans, maybe even more. They never accounted for their being a resistance which was inevitably their biggest mistake. But even them, they were still powerful. Their weapons were good and easy, effectively killing humans with one shot. The resistance had no real chance and it was something they sadly had to realize. Each mission, they tried to get Asari weapons but failed. They always had something designated they wanted to retrieve, and weapons were never on the list, though it should have been.

But even now, Monica knew they were fighting a losing battle. Even with the element of surprise, the Asari were too strong, too powerful. Their extraterrestrial weapons easily conquered that of human bullets and weaponry. The humans were still nothing compared to the single gendered species. But they still fought.

Monica pulled a grenade from her strap that laid across her chest. She pulled her clips out with her teeth and shouted, “Grenade!” She then threw the explosive over the cases. When she heard the explosion, she peeked around only to be blinded by the smoke and debris of a destroyed ground.

“One more!” one of her soldiers called before the sound of bullets hitting something met her ears.

Monica turned her head to see more of the Asari soldiers lining up. She should’ve known they had more. This camp of theirs was a lot larger than the previous areas. This one spanned at least the size of a small apartment complex. Unfortunately, that meant more fighting and more losses. Each time they went out and fought, they lost more and more. Each time they fought, they lost so much that it was getting hard to keep up. Soon they would possibly have to give up. Soon they would have to fall back.

“Retreat!” Monica yelled, but it was too late. It was way too late. It was completely over for them. The Asari began attacking. Monica watched with wide eyes as her men and women got slaughtered. “No, no, no! Fall back, come back. Get away from there.”

Monica felt herself being pulled away. She watched on as most of her soldiers were killed. Their blood spilled out of them as they were shot, and their throats were slit. The thick, red, viscous liquid squirted out. Their hands became bloody as they gripped their wounds. Their faces were masks of pure horror and fear as they felt the life draining from them. Monica watched as their faces paled and their clothing became soaked in red from their blood. She watched them as they fell to the ground, still clutching their slit throats and bullet wounds. They gurgled, blood spewing from their mouth. Her eyes widened as she watched the life drain from them. Only when they landed on the floor, choking on their own blood did she finally turn away. This was it. Their resistance was over, they had no power.

Back at their headquarters, they regrouped. They had lost significant numbers and would be facing loss and guilt.

“We got too cocky, Monica,” Michelle told her sister, shaking her head. She groaned out loud and punched the wall. Before, she was just a professor. Now, she was second in command. “What the hell were we thinking? How could we ever assume that we’d be able to do anything against a camp that big?”

“Michelle, you’re too negative. We just needed more men and a better plan of action. If we had gotten their plans las time, we’d have the upper hand. Yes, their weapons are better, yes, they’re stronger. But we have a will. Where there’s a will, there’s away.”

Michelle shook her head. She still hurt over losing her family. Her friends were dead as was her family. She had to watch her kids and husband be dragged away. She still remembered when the aliens came. She remembered hearing that the president was dead and how everyone in the White House was gone. Everyone was dead and half the world was gone. The aliens took family and forced them into camps. They had to work tirelessly. It was awful. The only reason they were still alive was that they were able to hide for so long. Those who couldn’t keep up were killed off. The Asari only seemed to want the strongest. That’s what the resistance noticed. It was awful, so, so awful. Like her sister, she had to watch as her whole family was taken from her. They had been swiped right from under her and she wasn’t sure if they were dead or alive. Part of her knew she’d never see them again, but another part hoped that they would get out of this. She hoped she would find her family somewhere and get them back.

Michelle slammed her hand down on the table and regarded her sister angrily. “We’re losing! Hell, we’ve already lost. There’s nothing more to do, do you understand? We might as well give up now because it’s over! Just how do you expect us to beat them.”

“I don’t know!” Monica shouted. “I just can’t live like this.”

“Well, it’s been five years and fighting is not the way to go.” Michelle shook her head again. She sat down and mulled over what she just said. Is she able to give up so easily? How could she? The world was kind of in their hands now so there was no option but to fight. Right?

“I hate living like this too. Everyone is gone, everybody is gone. They’re all slaves to the Asari, slaves to those aliens. Just what can we do? There’s no one to fight for anymore! Everyone is gone!”

Monica shook her head. She sighed and laid her head against the table. “That’s why we much fight.”

Lena Luthor looked out at the world with studying eyes. It was now a destroyed world. The ground was destroyed as grass died and turned brown. The sky was still blue, but without people in it, there was no point for anything anymore. The world was over. It was taken over by Asari. Asari controlled everything, they took over the world completely. The humans were under their control and used as slaves. The Asari showed no remorse for taking over the world. They didn’t care that they took over the world. They didn’t care that they enslaved thousands of humans. They just didn’t care at all. They didn’t worry about their slaves, they only focused on their own battles.

This is the hardest thing I’ve ever lived through. Lena thought to herself as she stared at the destroyed world. She half expected a tumbleweed to wade through the desert like land. But one didn’t. Someone walked up behind her and cleared their throat. She knew who it was, of course, she did. He was always there with witty replies and impatience oozing from his entire being. But she didn’t have a problem with him. His world was destroyed just like hers was.

“Ah, you’re actually here. I didn’t think you’d actually leave your esteemed tower for this,” Lena said as she turned. She was face to face with Tony Stark. Many people would say they looked like with their tan skin and dark hair. But they couldn’t be more wrong. They came from two different places and seemingly two different periods of time. It was no secret the two of them clashed a bit. Unfortunately, that always seemed to happen with people with two distinct and strong personalities.

Tony shrugged as he regarded Lena. She was naturally a force to be reckoned with. Her strong nature naturally bumped heads with his own. Or maybe it was the fact that they were both too stubborn to actually do anything worthwhile like comply with each other. Tony Stark’s light brown eyes lightened up even more in the sun. They reflected a youthful mischievousness that contrasted with his peppered beard and hair. He was tanned, looking as if he had just walked off of a beach. Though he dressed casually, a simple shirt and pants clad on his limbs.

“Well, you called, and I answered. What’s this meeting about then?” Tony wondered as he leaned his body against the door frame. They stood on a balcony which, admittedly, was pretty risky. If the aliens caught them, they’d inevitably be taken away and used as slaved. They’d be added to the list of mindless soldiers for the army the Asari were building. It was an unfortunate thing for them because neither liked the prospect of becoming slaves.

“Listen, something needs to be done. Have you wondered just what’s been happening? Countless humans are being taken and killed every day. Whatever those aliens are doing, it’s not good.” Lena studied him. “They’re waiting for something to come. Why else would they come in and take over a whole planet? Why else would they kill half of us off but leave some of us for concentration camps? I think they’re using us for something…and I think they’ll dispose of us once they’re done with us.”

“Well, maybe they just like torturing us?” Tony asked, a sarcastic smile on his face. He cocked his head to the side and shrugged. “You tell me, Luther. What’s that pretty little head of yours thinking? Hmm? Tell me, Lena. You have to have something more.” He crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at him.

Lena crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She wasn’t in the mood for any of his games today. “I’m not in the mood for your games, okay? I’m being serious and I need your help. I want to figure out just what these aliens are actually hiding from us.”

“Oh really?” Tony scoffed as he walked forward to stand next to her. “And how the hell do you expect to do that, hmm? Do we just walk up to them and ask what their malicious plans are? Maybe ask them to stop killing us while we’re at it, right?”

“You know what, Stark. This was an awful idea anyways. You can see yourself out,” Lena stated, turning away from him. “Know, actually. I’m tired of you never taking anything seriously. Do you think I want to spend my time doing this? Even when I’m in the action, I never actually want to be in the action. So, forgive me for wanting to restore this world that’s been plunged and destroyed by those damn aliens.

Tony sighed and placed his hands on the rails of the balcony. He had lost Pepper, his wife, and would do anything to get her back. The only thing was that he had seen these Asari aliens in action. They were basically invincible. Their weapons could kill with just one shot which was a lot more damage than any of the human weapons could do. How could they stop them if the Asari didn’t die by human weaponry? Just how? It seemed like an impossible thing to try and do, but they had to try.

“Alright, listen. I want to stop these guys maybe even more than you, but we need an actual plan. We can’t run blindly into this like damn chickens with our heads cut off, you got it.” Naturally, Tony took charge. It’s something he always struggled with being a rich guy in charge of his own company. He always took the boss role and often struggled to tone that part of his personality down. Plus, he felt he was always right. He was pretty smart, after all.

“Do you take me for a fool?” Lena raised her eyebrows. “There’s this resistance that’s been attacking the Asari-”

Tony cut her off by raising a hand to stop her speaking. He shook his head and chuckled. “Cool, great. Let’s leave that notion behind. We don’t need a band of halfwits trying to help us-”

“Oh, please!” Lena returned the favor, interrupting the man before her. “You don’t even know who runs the force, do you? Well, ex-military people do. Monica Turnball is in charge of the resistance and her sister, Michelle, is her second in command. For the last five years, they’ve been leading this resistance. If there’s anyone we really want on our team, it’s them. They know what they’re doing. They’ve taken out tons of Asari camps, though I’m afraid each battle has left them with lost soldiers. They should be on their last leg now. We’re going to need them if we want to do this.”

Tony sighed and rubbed his face. “Fine, call them up and we’ll see about getting this resistance to fight with us. In the meantime, I’ll worry about securing more weapons.”

“Good, you’re the funds behind this operation, Stark,” Lena told him, her face serious and tone stern.

Lena opened her mouth to speak again when the sky opened up. A deafening noise came down with it causing the two humans to cover their ears. The sounds were like nails scraping against metal, but the sound was much louder than it should’ve been. As the sky continued to open, something dark and long shot out, heading straight for the earth beneath it. The thing landed and began drilling into the tar that made up the road. Once the metal tentacle was anchored, it stabilized and seemed to sit.

“what the hell is that?” Lena asked as she watched it. From the corner of her eye, she noticed people coming out of their homes. Like her, they had hidden and kept hidden, riding out this alien invasion. They looked skinny and worn from living on limited supplies. The clothes on their bodies hung loosely when previously they fit like gloves. Now they were risking their safety and solitude to see what these things were.

For a fleeting moment, they all basked in the beat of silence. That was until the sky opened once again and the rest of the thing lowered itself. Another leg shot out and landed, crushing some poor soul in its way. People screamed as they watched the man die, as they watched him disappear under the leg. They began to run as the deafening noise started once again. Tony grabbed Lena’s arm and pulled her inside.

He didn’t’ miss how a light beamed from this thing as it landed one a woman. She disappeared, her clothes not going with her What was left was a dress that was too big and a necklace with a heart shaped locket on it. This thing, this creature began to beam more people and thy disappeared. Neither of them was sure what this thing was or why it was here. All they knew was that they had to get away before they were taken too.

Then they wondered, was this the work of the Asari? Was this their final plan to retrieve every last human that was still around? If it was, they were all truly screwed. There would no longer be rescue teams or resistance. Instead, they’d all be taken as slaves to the aliens and used as soldiers for war. They’d become mindless from the devices the Asari’s used and they would no longer be themselves.


End file.
